Sombras de Destino La historia de Ryoga Hibiki
by Romaniba
Summary: Fanfic que narra la historia de Ryoga después del final del manga, tres años han pasado desde que Ryoga estuvo por última vez en Nerima y su encuentro con sus amigos traera una nueva aventura...
1. Capitulo 1

**"Sombras del destino"**

_**Fanfic basado en los personajes de Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi sin fines de lucro.**_

Dudo que alguien pagaria por ello jejeje

Intro: Este fanfic tiene como personaje principal a Ryoga Hibiki, como la mayoria de los fanfic que he leido, esta historia fue creada a partir de la sensación de frustación debida al "final" de Ranma 1/2, dejandonos como al principio de la historia sin nada resuelto. Escogi a Ryoga porque es mi personaje favorito de la serie y esta entre mis 5 personajes favoritos de todos los mangas que hasta la fecha conosco. Con respecto a los demás personajes de la historia principal, quise seguir lo que consideré era el rumbo esperado de lo que pasaria tiempo después del último manga. Considerando la epoca en la que salio el manga y el final de este intente situarlo alrededor de los principios de los noventas, epoca en la cúal no habia facebook, smart phones y el internet no se encontraba tan desarrolado como ahora, lo comento porque en futuros capitulos parecera que la solucion era muy sencilla, como por ejemplo: marcarle a su celular a alguien o mandarle un correo electronico en lugar de una carta por servicio postal.

Por último, incluí algunos personajes, principalmente a su familia, dado que en el manga solo se menciona a sus padres y sus abuelos difuntos (nunca dicen si son sus abuelos paternos o maternos) me tome la libertad de darles un nombre y una personalidad, además que cuando diseñe la historia a la mitad de ella me di cuenta de que necesitaba algunos personajes extras como lo es una hermana para Ryoga y una pequeña niña y su madre, quienes en el transcurso de la historia sera una parte importante sobre todo en la parte sentimental y de combates. Los capitulos 1 y 2 son capitulos introductorios de los personajes principales de este fanfic (con excepción de uno de ellos).

Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 1: "Recuerdos de una confesión y el cumpleaños de Akane"

Han pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que Ryoga viera a alguno de sus viejos conocidos en Nerima, actualmente se encontraba en Daidomidami en la ciudad de Osaka, la gran diferencia era que estaba vez no se encontraba perdido, se encontraba viviendo con su familia. Su madre Chie Hibiki, era maestra en la escuela primaria de Daidomidami, su hermana Rika se encontraba en el último año de sus estudios en la Universidad de Economía de Osaka, universidad en la cual su padre Hayato Hibiki impartía clases. Gracias a los cachorros de Shirokuro (quienes servían como guías de esta familia) es que ahora podían llevar una vida más normal. Aunque en algunas ocasiones algún miembro de esta peculiar familia solía extraviarse.

De vez en cuando Ryoga se encontraba en su cuarto recordando sus aventuras y como al final todo lo había llevado de regreso a casa con su familia. En especial esta noche (como los pasados dos años) lo llevaban a recordar la última vez que estuvo en Nerima. En aquella ocasión, Akane y Ranma estaban por casarse; sin embargo, los enredos y dificultades ocasionados debido a que todos se encontraban juntos, provocaron que al final todo quedara como en un principio. Pero para Ryoga que ya se había hecho a la idea que su futuro nunca seria al lado de Akane (incluso antes de saber que ellos se casarían), el encontrase en ese lugar significaba cerrar un capitulo en su apenas corta vida. Al finalizar el día y después de todo el desastre ocasionado por los invitados, se encontraban en el dojo Akane y Ryoga. Esa noche Ryoga le confesó a Akane, que él era en realidad P-chan. Lo único que se escuchó después de su confesión fue el sonido de una cachetada. Después de un largo silencio Akane le preguntó:

Akane: ¿Por qué has decidido decírmelo hasta este momento?..

Ryoga: Quería decírtelo desde el primer momento que me viste como un cerdo, pero al sentir la calidez con que me tratabas, me hacía sentir tan bien. Durante mucho tiempo me había sentido solo, sin amigos, pasando poco tiempo con mi familia. Existían momentos en los cuales me veía como una sombra, todos podían verme pero nadie advertía mi presencia…

Akane: Eso no contesta mi pregunta… (Con voz firme y cortante)

Ryoga: Lo sé, solo quiero que entiendas mi punto de vista…

Akane: OK, entonces continúa….

Ryoga: Al poco tiempo, te convertiste en una amiga para mí. A pesar de la manera en que nos conocimos y el daño que te ocasione. (Mirando el pelo de Akane)

Akane: Mmmmm es cierto ya nunca me lo volví a dejar largo.

Ryoga: Pudo haberte pasado algo mas grave y a pesar de ello me diste tu amistad. En esos momentos comencé a sentirme menos solo, de alguna manera sentía que tú advertías mi presencia; fuera como P-chan o Ryoga siempre tenías un momento para mí. Lo cual me hizo más difícil poder decírtelo ya que tenía miedo de perder eso tan especial que sentía y sentirme solo de nuevo…

Akane: En realidad tienes mucha razón, la primera vez que te vi no pude dejar de notar la soledad que tu mirada refleja, en un principio pensé que era tu sed de vengarte de Ranma, que solo te habías enfocado en ello y estabas dejando todo lo demás de lado. Eso me parecía muy triste, creía que eras una persona que solo traería problemas consigo. Pero con el tiempo pude ver más y fue entonces que me di cuenta de la persona tan especial que eras. Y por ello nuca dudaba en decírselo a los demás, cuando notaba que alguien te veía de la misma manera que yo en un principio…

Ryoga: Esa fue una de las cosas que volvió más difícil el poder confesártelo. La primera vez que te escuche decir que yo era una persona de buenos sentimientos, amable, detallista; me encontraba como P-chan y mientras tú continuabas regañando a Ranma, no pude hacer más que sentir que te estaba defraudando, tú tenías completa confianza en mí y yo te ocultaba la persona quien en realidad era…

Anake: Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo confesaste en ese tiempo?...

Ryoga: Porque soy un cobarde, lo primero que paso por mi mente fue escapar, para que de esta manera nunca supieras la realidad. Pero siempre pensaba en lo triste que estarías al no volver a ver a P-chan y no saber que paso con él. Todo esto me hizo darme cuenta que la única y correcta solución era confesártelo, sin importar las consecuencias que esto traería para mí. Sin embargo, nunca encontré el momento adecuado o no quise encontrarlo. Pero ahora que tú y Ranma se han confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos (Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse). Es el momento de decírtelo para que comiencen una vida juntos, sin nada que pueda estropear su camino…

Akane: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

Ryoga: Que me marcho indefinidamente de Nerima, que no se cuanto tiempo pasara para que volvamos a vernos…

Akane: Ryoga! (Con un tono de tristeza en su voz)…

Ryoga: Solo quiero darte las gracias por todo lo bueno que hiciste por mí, no pido que me perdones por engañarte. Solo te pido que seas muy feliz y que cuides del imbécil de Ranma… (Tomando su mochila y saliendo del dojo para perderse en lo lejos de la calle)…

Akane se queda en el dojo en silencio, sin saber cómo debería de sentirse, por un lado se siente enojada con Ryoga por engañarla, pero por otro lado sabe que si ella y Ranma tienen la posibilidad de un futuro junto, es en gran parte gracias a él. Los pensamientos de Ryoga son interrumpidos de manera abrupta, por el sonido de una dulce voz:

Chie: Ryoga es hora de cenar todos te estamos esperando…

Ryoga: Perdón, voy en este momento Mamá…

Rika: No tardes hermanita (En tono de burla)…

Ryoga mirado hacia el techo sostiene en su mano una carta la cual es de parte de Akane, la carta se encuentra cerrada la recibió, poco antes de que se mudara junto con su familia de su antigua casa; sin embargo, en todo este tiempo no ha abierto la carta. Solo la mira he imagina lo que podría decir ahí, las cosas buenas, las malas.

En la mesa se encuentra sentada toda la familia Hibiki, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones Rika se encontraba molestando a Ryoga. Ya que a diferencia de ella él había decidido estudiar botánica en una pequeña escuela en un pueblo cercano. Su broma favorita últimamente era tomar un pedazo de verdura y decirle a Ryoga que se estaban comiendo a sus únicos amigos. Sus padres siempre le llamaban la atención; sin embargo, para Rika era como alentarla a seguir; en cuanto a carácter Rika y Ryoga era completamente opuestos, ya que a ella parecía tomarse la vida más a la ligera, en la universidad es de la chicas más populares, mientras que Ryoga siempre ha sido más reservado y en su actual escuela apenas habla con algunos compañeros, motivo por el cual su hermana siempre le dice deje de hablar con las plantas y se preocupe mas por las mujeres o si no ella nunca será tía.

Al terminar la cena Ryoga se dirige a su cuarto, cuando entra nota que su hermana se encuentra acostada en su cama y antes de que el pueda correrla ella le pregunta:

Rika: Mañana es 6 de Mayo, ¿Sabias?…

Ryoga: ¿Eso qué tiene de importante?...

Rika: Es lo que quisiera saber, tienes marcada esa fecha en tu calendario…

Ryoga: No deberías de estar espiándome. ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor hace esas cosas?…

Rika: Una que se preocupa por su torpe y aburrido hermanito (Al mismo tiempo que le muestra la carta de Akane)… ¿Acaso tiene que ver algo con esta chica o más bien se trata de Akari?... Es cierto por Akari es el extraño rito que haces cada día primero de mes ¿Verdad?…

Ryoga: Deja de meterte en mis asuntos Rika…

Rika: Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, anda cuéntame lo que pasa…

Ryoga: OK. Si con eso me dejas en paz… Mañana es el cumpleaños de Akane…

Rika: Ella es la chica que te había adoptado como su mascota verdad, ¿Cómo te llamaba? Así! P-chan!…

Ryoga: Haaa! Deja de llamarme así…

Rika: ¿Y piensas ir a verla? (En tono más serio)…

Ryoga: No…

Rika: ¿Porqué?...

Ryoga: Han pasado casi tres años de la última vez que la vi a ella y a todas las personas que conocí en Nerima y durante este tiempo me he preguntado…

Rika: ¿Qué?

Ryoga: Nada olvidalo…

Rika: Vamos Ryoga deja de ser tan aburrido y dime que es lo que pasa…

Ryoga: Mmmmm… si alguien de ellos ha pensado en mí…

Rika: Eso es obvio, sino porque te enviaría la carta…

Ryoga: Eso lo sé, pero me refiero a los demás…

Rika: Te refieres a las personas de esa foto (Señalando la foto donde todos se encuentran en la playa)… A caso te preocupa que tu presencia fuera insignificante para ellos…

Ryoga: En realidad, siempre imagino el escenario en el cual llego a la fiesta de Akane y que todos se dan cuenta hasta ese momento que llevaban tiempo si verme…

Rika: Te sentirías defraudado, preferirías escuchar que su vida se detuvo porque tú no estabas… Es un poco egoísta de tu parte no crees Ryoga…

El hecho de que su hermana le llamara por su nombre sin ningún sobrenombre o insulto, era algo que ponía a Ryoga extremadamente nervioso, él sabía que ella estaba hablando de manera muy seria. Y que ahora la conversación no era una broma o que tal vez no lo era desde un principio y que su hermana traba de ayudarlo. Por lo cual, Ryoga no pudo hacer más que ser sincero con ella.

Ryoga: Lo sé; sin embargo, ellos dejaron una huella en mí, a todos y cada uno de ellos los llegue a considerar mis amigos. En ocasiones, como antes ir a dormir, rumbo a la escuela, mientras entreno, siempre hay algo que me hace recordarlos. Pero también, es cierto que para ellos en general su mundo parecía girar alrededor de Ranma, supongo que es obvio yo no los hubiera conocido de no ser por Ranma…

Rika: Pero por lo que se, también tu mundo en un momento solo estaba enfocado en vengarte de Ranma y después en querer estar al lado de Akane, entonces cual es el problema…

Ryoga: Pues precisamente es eso, me enfoque tanto en ello que al final perdí a Akari; cuando fui a buscarla, ella ya no estaba se había marchado a continuar con su vida…

Rika: Y entonces crees que ellos continuaron con su vida también, que te olvidaron y que el hecho de que vayas o no es algo que será irrelevante para ellos. Y no sabes cómo eso te afectará en tu vida…

Ryoga: Exacto…

Rika: Mmmmm lo único que me queda claro es que eres una persona muy aburrida hermanita… (Al momento que dé un salto se levanta de la cama se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir se voltea)... Ryoga, existen montañas, insectos, nubes y mil cosas más que están enfrente de mí, pero la mayoría del tiempo no me percato de que están ahí, pero eso no significa que sean irrelevantes para mi vida, todo lo que somos y llegaremos a ser es el resultado del camino que hemos recorrido. Si no tienes pensado ir mañana al menos deberías de abrir esa carta hermano…

Al día siguiente, se encuentran todos reunidos en la casa de los Tendo como cada reunión no puede faltar el concurso de Karaoke y un nuevo intento de Akane por cocinar algo para sus invitados, todos terminaran obligando a Ranma a comérselo completo, Kasumi siempre ve esta escena demasiado divertida, al tiempo que piensa que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Mientras que Ranma piensa que debería tener el valor de decirle a Akane que no sabe cocinar total, o lo mata ella o su comida, como sea sus días están contados.

Ranma: Maldita sea si estuviera ese cerdo aquí al menos el podría comerse la mitad...

Ukyo: No seas torpe Ranm-chan, si él estuviera aquí probablemente ya estarías celoso de cómo lo trata Akane o se estarían peleando en el jardín como de costumbre…

Ranma: Bueno como sea cualquier cosa es mejor que comer este veneno…

Akane: Que dices?...

Ranma: Nada! Que es mi momento de cantar en el Karaoke… (Al momento que sale corriendo y le arrebata de las manos el micrófono a Kuno)…

Nabiki: No cabe duda, se ha vuelto más hábil para salir de los líos…

Akane: Idiota de Ranma me las pagará…

Shampoo: Tranquilízate Akane y mejor prepárate que la siguiente canción nos toca cantarla a las cuatro… (Señalando a Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane y ella)…

Ukyo: ¿Por qué nunca me piden que cante con ellas?... (Con cara de decepción)

Konatsu: Supongo que creen que eres tan hábil para cantar como Akane para cocinar…

Al final de la velada, Akane se encuentra sentada en el jardín, cuando de repente se acerca Ukyo (Depués de medio matar a golpes a Konatsu)…

Ukyo: ¿No deberías estar adentro disfrutando con tus invitados o acaso te estabas aburriendo?…

Akane: No es nada de eso Ukyo…

Ukyo: Animo Akane, lo más seguro es que este perdido para variar y sin saber ni dónde demonios esta…

Akane: No lo sé, por lo menos se que está bien…

Ukyo: Maldito idiota, si algún día lo veo lo acabare a golpes…

Akane: Lo extraño, es el mejor amigo que he tenido ahora que todo parece tener un camino más definido para todos me gustaría que él fuera parte nuestras vidas nuevamente…

Ukyo: Debo admitir que también lo extraño, siempre me intrigo su manera de ser, recuerdo que en un principio me parecía una persona bastante extraña y algo torpe, pero con el tiempo me llamo más la atención…

Al darse cuenta de cómo se podía interpretar lo que acababa de decir Ukyo guardo silencio de repente. Akane solo la miro y sonrió, entendía que Ukyo trataba de animarla y no quería ser grosera al entrometerse en su vida personal…

Akane: Supongo que Ranma también lo extraña aunque nunca lo admitirá al igual que los demás, pero supongo que Ryoga también estará haciendo su vida en algún lugar.

Ukyo: Supongo que sí, aunque podría hacer su vida sin apartarnos de ella! Ese idiota!

Akane: Regresemos adentro…

Ukyo: Oye Akane, ¿Por qué nunca me piden que cante con ustedes?

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Ryoga en el techo de su antigua casa, no podía entender porque si ya no vivían ahí sus papas se habían negado a venderla; aunque en el fondo agradecía que fuera así, esa casa le traía muchos recuerdos de su niñez. Mientras veía a la luna no dejaba de pensar en que al fin había abierto la carta, la tenía en las manos, lo más importante es lo que decía al final.

"…_.Gracias por todo P-chan, gracias por escucharme todas las noches, por acompañarme en aquellos momentos en los que también me sentía sola y por alegrarme cuando estaba triste. Gracias Ryoga por protegerme y ser un gran amigo para Ranma. Espero verte pronto todos te extrañaremos, estoy feliz de que tu mirada haya cambiado…_

_Atte. Akane"_

Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo y lo único que pudo pensar es en la palabras que le había dicho su hermana el día anterior, a lo que solo pudo decir "Tiene razón soy un torpe aburrido, je"

Fin del capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Primera parte

"Sombras del destino"

Capitulo 2: "Primera parte: Las mujeres Ozaki"

Era un domingo caluroso en Daidomidami. Ryoga y Shirokuro se dirigían hacia su casa con las compras que su madre le había encargado. Cuando de repente una pequeña niña como de 7 años de edad paso a un lado de ellos corriendo a toda prisa, detrás de ella venían otros niños de mayor edad persiguiéndola; Ryoga no pudo dejar de notar que uno de los niños que la perseguían estaba sangrando de la nariz; sin embargo, no quiso darle más importancia y continuó su camino; cuando de repente escucho el sonido de un cristal romperse, uno de los niños le había arrojado una piedra a la niña que perseguían y accidentalmente le había dado a la ventana de un carro que se encontraba estacionado. Dos hombres salieron inmediatamente y uno de ellos sujetó al niño de manera muy agresiva, sus demás amigos corrieron muy asustados dejándolo solo:

Hombre 1: Niño idiota que le has hecho a mi carro…

Niño: Fue un accidente señor, discúlpeme por favor…

Hombre 1: Ningún accidente niño estúpido ahora quien me va pagar, tus padres deberían educarte mejor (Al momento que lo jaloneaba con extrema fuerza)…

Niño: Por favor señor me está lastimando (Llorando)…

El hombre cerro el puño y tomo impulso para darle un golpe al niño, el niño al ver como el puño del señor se acercaba hacia él, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperó lo peor. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos vio a un extraño joven sujetando la mano del señor…

Ryoga: El niño te pidió que lo soltaras…

Hombre 1: Este no es tu problema muchacho…

Ryoga: No soporto ver que las personas abusen de los que son más débiles…

Ryoga apretó con mayor fuerza la mano del hombre, este del dolor soltó al niño, él cual salió corriendo al instante, el segundo hombre se acerco por detrás de Ryoga; sin embargo, Ryoga con mucha habilidad lo esquivo para después mandarlo de una patada sobre un poste, el primer hombre se lanzó sobre Ryoga, pero Ryoga de una manera muy veloz corrió hacia él tomándolo por el cuello y azotándolo sobre el suelo.

En una esquina muy cerca de ahí, la niña a la cual perseguían los niños observó todo desde un rincón donde se encontraba escondida. La niña no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, una sola persona había vencido de manera bastante sencilla a dos hombres más grandes y aparentemente más fuertes que él. Lo que más la desconcertaba es que el chico en ningún momento había mostrado tener miedo a pesar de estar en desventaja, su semblante era de seguridad como si de antemano supiera que los vencería de manera fácil. Ryoga tomo sus bolsas y se marcho de ahí, la niña lo iba siguiendo muy de cerca, Ryoga dio vuelta en una esquina, la niña para tratar de no perderlo corrió rápido solo que al dar la vuelta no pudo encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Ryoga se había percatado que la niña lo estaba siguiendo y tanto él como Shirokuro saltaron al techo de una casa donde veían como se alejaba la niña buscándolos. En ese momento por la parte de atrás se le acerca su hermana Rika.

Rika: ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Ryoga: Rika! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?…

Rika: Eso es lo que te acabo de preguntar yo idiota, ya sé estas espiando alguna chica, pervertido…

Ryoga: Por supuesto que no!...

Rika: Mmmmm entonces algún chico, por Dios no creí que tendrías esos gusto, supongo que ahora es un hecho nunca tendré sobrinos…

Ryoga: ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir ese tipo de cooo…?

Ryoga no pudo terminar la oración cuando su hermana lo tomo de la cabeza y se la azoto contra el techo de la casa en la que se encontraban…

Rika: Tómalo con calma solo estoy bromeando. Me mandaron a buscarte ya que te tardaste en traer las cosas que mamá te pidió que compraras…

Ryoga: Lo siento, me entretuve un poco (Sobándose la cara)…

Rika: No importa, lo importante es que mamá te está esperando. Tienes que apresurarte…

Ryoga: ¿No vienes?...

Rika: No lo creo, me contaron que hay dos tipos golpeados a unas calles y quiero ver lo que paso, je…

Al día siguiente y como todas las mañanas Ryoga se encontraba entrenando, su rutina era bastante sencilla, ya que debido a que la escuela en la cual estudia se encontraba algo alejada de su casa y tenía que salir bastante temprano para llegar a tiempo. Su rutina de ejercicios constaba de salir a correr, hacer algunos ejercicios de fuerza y en algunas ocasiones su hermana practicaba artes marciales con él. En realidad, Rika era mucho mejor que su hermano ella había sido entrenada por su abuelo cuando era niña, sus padres venían de familias especialistas en artes marciales; sin embargo, sus padres habían decidido llevar una vida más normal. Ryoga nunca fue entrenado por sus padres o abuelos, ellos siempre se negaron a hacerlo. Se encontraba corriendo por las calles cuando de repente y de la nada una sombra se lanzó portando una espada. Ryoga la esquivo lanzando la espada por los aires y justo cuando estaba por golpear a su agresor se percato que era la misma niña del día anterior. La cual estaba en el piso cubriéndose la cabeza. Ryoga la miro extrañado.

Ryoga: ¿Qué pasa contigo niña podrías lastimar a alguien con esa espada?...

Niña: Más bien. ¿Qué pasa contigo demente estabas a punto de golpear a una indefensa niñita?...

Ryoga: Tú me atacaste con una espada…

Niña: Es una espada de utilería no tiene filo y es de plástico tonto…

Ryoga: De todos modos. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Porqué estas siguiéndome? ¿Acaso es alguna broma de mi hermana?...

Niña: ¿Queeee?...

Ryoga miro a la niña y se dio cuenta que se había raspado la rodilla, la niña llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela donde su mamá daba clases. Ryoga le limpió el raspón con el agua que llevaba para beber y después lo cubrió con su pañuelo, el cual en la actualidad solo usaba cuando hacia ejercicio. Después ambos se encontraban en una banca del parque que está enfrente de la primaria Daidomidami.

Ryoga: Con eso estará bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niña: Mi nombre es Mio, Ozaki Mio…

Ryoga: Mi nombre es Ryoga, Hibiki Ryoga y ella es Shirokuro (La mascota de Ryoga se acerco a la niña y esta comenzó a acariciarla)…

Mio: ¿Eres familiar de la maestra Hibiki?...

Ryoga: Si ella es mi madre…

Mio: Ella es mi maestra, nunca pensé que la maestra Hibiki tendría un delincuente por hijo…

Ryoga: Yo no soy ningún delincuente…

Mio: Entonces ¿Porqué ayudaste a ese niño si sabias que querían golpearme? Un delincuente solo ayudaría a otro delincuente...

Ryoga: Deja de decir que soy un delincuente, esos tipos querían golpear a ese niño y no soporto que las personas abusen de los que son más débiles que ellos…

Mio: Entonces ¿Porqué no me defendiste a mí de esos niños?...

Ryoga: Porque no corrías ningún riesgo; si así hubiera sido, Shirokuro lo abría notado de inmediato y me hubiera obligado a ayudarte ¿Tu golpeaste a ese niño verdad por eso te perseguían?...

Mio no respondió solo se mordió el labio e hizo un gesto de enfado al recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer

Ryoga: ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?...

Mio: Porqué es una molestia siempre se burla de mi junto con sus amigos, yo no les he hecho nada…

Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos, razón por la cual Ryoga decidió no seguir preguntándole sobre sus problemas con esos niños.

Ryoga: Mejor dime, ¿Que tal es mi madre como maestra?

El semblante de Mio cambio completamente, como si le hubieran dicho que le comprarían un regalo o la llevarían a un parque de diversiones.

Mio: Es una persona muy dulce, siempre tiene mucha paciencia y se preocupa por todos nosotros, no sé como lo hace pero de alguna manera sabe cuando alguien de la clase se siente triste y siempre encuentra la manera de animarlo…

Ryoga se sintió muy orgulloso de la manera en que esa pequeña niña se expresaba de su madre, le hacía pensar que tal vez, esa era la razón de porque sus padres habían escogido dejar de lado las artes marciales y llevar una vida más tranquila. También recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana hace un par de semanas: "…lo que somos y llegaremos a ser es el resultado del camino que hemos recorrido…" Ryoga entendía que su madre influía en la vida de esta pequeña, y que poco o mucho del camino de esta niña seria resultado de haber conocido a su mamá…

Ryoga: ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo y porqué me atacaste?

Mio: Quería comprobar que lo que vi ayer no había sido una alucinación, la forma en que derrotaste a eso hombres fue increíble. Estaba convencida que te acabarían, pero eso no sucedió. Nunca pensé que conocería aun verdadero ninja…

Ryoga: ¿Ninja?...

Mio: Es por eso que quiero pedirte que me entrenes, por favor Ryoga-kun…

Ryoga: ¿Que te entrene? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Alguien de tu edad debería preocuparse por jugar con sus amigos. En todo caso pídele a tu padre que te entrene o te inscriba en algún dojo...

Mio al escuchar esas palabras se enfureció se levanto de inmediato de la banca y se puso delante de Ryoga…

Mio: Eres un idiooootaaaaa!

Inmediatamente después le dio una patada en la espinilla a Ryoga y sin decir nada más salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela, brincó la reja y se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio principal, para esconderse entre los casilleros donde nadie la pudiera ver, estando ahí se agachó de inmediato y se sujetó el pie, aparentemente la patada que le había lastimado más a ella…

Mio: Aaaaayyy! Aaaaayyy! Maldición dueeeleeee! Maldito imbécil lo odioooooo!

Mientras tanto Ryoga se encontraba en el parque, no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido, él no pensó que lo que había dicho era para que Mio reaccionara de esa manera; sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era tuvo que dejar de pensar en ello y echarse a correr ya que no llegaría a tiempo a la escuela…

El día ya había avanzado y Ryoga para evitar problemas en la escuela tuvo que llamar a su escuela para avisar que no podría ir debido a que se encontraba enfermo, estando en la casa no dejaba de sentirse inquieto por lo sucedido en la mañana, de alguna manera se sentía culpable por negarse a entrenar a Mio, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de saber porque quería que la entrenara, porque lo había elegido a él, todo se volvía más y más confuso para Ryoga. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era esperar a que su Chie regresara ya que su madre era la única que le podría explicar que pasaba por la mente de Mio... En la noche mientras Chie y Asuma se encontraban en la estancia viendo la televisión, Ryoga se acerco a ellos y sin rodeos le pregunto a su madre…

Ryoga: Disculpa ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre alguien madre?...

Chie: Mmmmm ¿Es sobre Mio-chan?...

Ryoga: ¿Como lo sabes? Es imposible…

Chie: No es difícil llevaba atada en su rodilla tu pañoleta…

Hayato: Je! Tu madre siempre ha sido muy observadora, además esa pañoleta tan particular que usas sería difícil de no notar…

Ryoga: Que dices, fuiste tú quien me la regalo ya lo olvidaste…

Chie: Y bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de Mio-chan?...

Ryoga: Ella estaba siendo perseguida por unos niños el día de ayer parecía que había peleado con uno de ellos…

Chie: Mmmm ya veo supongo que la siguen molestando…

Hayato: ¿Estás hablando de la hija de Kotoko?…

Chie: Si pobre Mio-chan…

Ryoga: ¿Que pasa quien es Kotoko?...

Hayato: Kotoko es una antigua compañera de Rika, ellas estudiaban juntas la preparatoria. Kotoko era una año mayor que Rika y era una de las chicas más destacadas en los estudios; sin embargo, antes de terminar de cumplir 16 años quedó embarazada, cuando su novio se enteró la abandonó dejando a Kotoko con toda la responsabilidad…

Chie: Sus padres la apoyaron en todo y se ofrecieron a cuidara Mio-chan para que ella pudiera continuar con sus estudios; sin embargo, la gente siempre la veía con desprecio lo cual obligó a Kotoko a dejar sus estudios y mudarse a Osaka…

Hayato: Kotoko tiene una pequeña tienda de flores; Mio siempre está en la tienda con su mamá; sin embargo, los niños siempre la molestan porque su papá la abandono…

Chie: Mio-chan es una niña muy aislada en la escuela, no habla mucho con sus compañeros de clase, en el descanso siempre está sola, ya que la mayoría de los niños de su edad le tienen miedo porque frecuentemente se está peleado con niños más grandes que ella…

Ryoga: Ella parece ser muy hábil, el niño de ayer estaba sangrando y ella no tenía un solo rasguño…

Hayato: Pues supongo que ha aprendido de todas las peleas que ha tenido. Supongo que en cierta manera se parece a ti Ryoga…

Ryoga: No lo entiendo...

Chie: ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?...

Ryoga: Mio me pidió en la mañana que la entrenara en artes marciales, pero ella parece poder defenderse muy bien…

Hayato: Recuerdo cuando le pediste a tu abuelo que te entrenara, casi tenias la misma edad que Mio ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en ese momento?…

Ryoga: Mmmm por supuesto que lo recuerdo, fue cuando acabábamos de llegar a Tokio…

….

Hace trece años en la antigua casa de la familia Hibiki, se encontraban en el jardín el señor Kurokami y Rika, ambos se encontraban entrenando, mientras Ryoga los observaba detenidamente. Al terminar el entrenamiento Ryoga se acerco a su abuelo…

Ryoga: Abuelo eres magnifico. Me gustaría que me entrenaras…

Kurokami: Jajaja! Solo eres un mocoso a tu edad deberías estar más preocupado por jugar con tus amigos…

Ryoga: No es justo solo soy dos años menor que mi hermana y desde que recuerdo la haz entrenado…

Kurokami: En realidad, ¿Quieres que te entrene?...

Ryoga: Siiii! Te lo pido abuelo…

Kurokami: Primero respóndeme la siguiente pregunta ¿Para qué quieres que te entrene?...

Ryoga: Quiero ser igual de fuerte que tú…

Kurokami: Y una vez que seas tan fuerte como yo, ¿Qué lograras?…

Ryoga: Protegeré a mi familia y a todas la personas que quiero…

Kurokami: Eres un tonto esa solo es la mitad de la respuesta! Si solo ese es tu objetivo tu destino será siempre el fracaso…

Rika: Eres un tonto hermanito. Yo conteste esa pregunta cuando solo tenía 4 años Jajajaja…

Kurokami: Hasta que no encuentres la respuesta correcta no permitiré que nadie te entrene Ryoga…

Ryoga: Pero! Yo!...

Ryoga se sentía desilusionado, su abuelo no solo se había negado a entrenarlo sino prohibía que cualquier otro miembro de la familia lo hiciera, se encontraba a punto de llorar cuando su abuelo lo sujeto del hombro…

Kurokami: Comprende Ryoga lo importante de esta pregunta que te he hecho, sino encuentras la respuesta correcta podrías tomar el camino equivocado y herir a muchas personas…

…..

En la actualidad:

Ryoga: Hasta la fecha no logro entender a que se refería el abuelo…

Hayato: Creo que esa niña es muy parecida a ti…

Chie: Tal vez Mio-chan te ayude a encontrar la respuesta que estas buscando…

Ryoga: Tengo que salir…

Ryoga salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo, quería despejar su mente pensar en lo que sus padres le habían contado acerca de la vida de Mio y de porque esta niña le refleja la misma soledad y tristeza que durante tanto tiempo el ha sentido. A la mañana siguiente Ryoga se encontraba vagando por las calles sin saber cuánto se había alejado de su casa, sin darse cuenta salió sin llevar a Shirokuro con él. Decidido a regresar lo más proto posible se adentro a la única tienda que se encontraba abierta.

Ryoga: Buenos días. Me podría decir ¿Dónde me encuentro?...

Kotoko: Bienvenido señor! Esta en Daidomidami, esta es mi florería, mi nombre es Kotoko, Ozaki Kotoko…

Ryoga: Mi nombre es Ryoga, Hibiki Ryoga…

Como era de esperar Ryoga se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en círculos y al final por casualidad termino en la florería de la mamá de Mio. Al ver a Kotoko se pudo percatar que ella era una mujer muy bella, tenía el pelo café completamente lacio, tanto su cara como su figura eran aun de una jovencita dulce y delicada; Ryoga no podía creer que esta chica fuera la madre de Mio, se veía incluso más joven que él y su cara reflejaba seguridad y dulzura.

Kotoko: ¿Hibiki? Supongo que eres el hermano de Rika-chan, debes de tener su mismo sentido de orientación…

Ryoga: Si… (Sonrojandose)…

Kotoko: Tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti…

Ryoga: ¿Aun vez a mi hermana?...

Kotoko: Si, claro nos vemos los fines de semana, yo fui la que le recomendé que estudiara en la universidad de Osaka, ella ha sido una gran amiga para mi…

Ryoga: Pareciera que hablas de una persona diferente… (Susurrando)…

Kotoko: ¿Perdón?…

Ryoga: No nada! No dije nada! ¿Me podrías decir en qué dirección se encuentra la escuela de Daidomidami?...

Kotoko: Si gustas mi hija te puede llevar, ella está preparándose para ir a la escuela estará lista en unos minutos esperarla ella te llevara, mientras platícame más sobre ti…

Ryoga solo pudo tragar saliva cuando escucho las palabras de Kotoko, él se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho a Mio: _"…En todo caso pídele a tu padre que te entrene o te inscriba en algún dojo_..." ahora entendía el porqué se había molestado tanto Mio, se sentía culpable, lo había dicho por decir y sin imaginar la situación de esta niñita, lo único que sabía era que el regreso a casa sería muy largo…

Continuará….

Nota: El personaje de Rika Hibiki está basado en la hermana de Seiji Sawamura (**Midori no hibi de ****Kazurou Inoue**) Rin Sawamura. El nombre del abuelo de Ryoga es la union de kuro (negro) y okami (lobo).


	3. Capitulo 2: Segunda parte

"Sombras del destino"

Capitulo 2: "Segunda parte: El entrenamiento comienza y el extraño reto"

El camino de regreso parecía eterno para Ryoga, Mio iba sumamente callada y visiblemente molesta con Ryoga, no parecía ser más que un capricho de una niña de su edad; sin embargo, Ryoga no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Ryoga: Esteee?...

Mio: No quiero hablar contigo, solo acepte traerte porque mi mamá me lo pidió…

Ryoga: Gracias por traerme…

Mio: Aaaaahhhhggg! Que no hables!…

Ryoga: Solo quiero disculparme por lo del otro día…

Mio: No se dé que hablas… (Con pose orgullosa y sin voltearlo a ver)

Ryoga: Solo quiero saber. ¿Por qué quieres que te entrene? ¿ que ganaras con ello?...

Mio: Mis razones son mías y no te las diré! Estúpido!...

Ryoga suspiro de decepción, de alguna manera el esperaba escuchar otro tipo de respuesta. En ese momento apareció Rika.

Rika: Ohhh hermanita! Aquí estas me estaba preocupando por ti, pero veo que estas en una cita!...

Ryoga: Deja de decir tonterías! Estás loc.…

Rika no dejo a Ryoga terminar la frase cuando lo golpeo en la cara impidiendo que él pudiera mencionar otra palabra más, después volteo para saludar a Mio, a quien conocía desde que era una bebe, aunque al tener el mismo problema de orientación que el resto de la familia no solía visitarla mucho, pero gracias a Yume podía ver a Kotoko y a Mio más frecuentemente. Yume es una pequeña perrita de color negro y a pesar de ser la de más edad de los cachorros de Shirokuro su apariencia sigue siendo de una cachorrita de apenas 4 meses.

Rika: Hola Mio-chan…

Mio: Hola tia Rika, hola Yume-chan…

Ryoga: ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Rika: Pues me dirijo a la universidad, tu deberías hacer lo mismo llevas varios días sin ir hermanita…

Ryoga: Ya lo sé pero no podía regresar a casa sin Shirokuro…

Rika: Pero, ¿Que dices?... Se la han pasando dando vueltas alrededor de la calle desde que salieron de la tienda de Kotoko…

Rika señalo hacia la tienda de Kotoko y fue hasta entonces que Ryoga se dio cuenta de lo cercana que estaba la tienda de Kotoko de su casa, Mio se había burlado de él al tenerlo dando vueltas toda la mañana. Ryoga volteó a ver a Mio con cara de enojo.

Ryo: Miooooooo!...

Mio: Jejeje ahora estamos a mano…

Rika: Vamos Mio te acompaño a la escuela…

Mio: Si vamos tia Rika…

Rika: Vamos Yume…

Rika, Mio y Yume, se encontraban en la entrada de la primaria aun era un poco temprano antes de que las clases empezaran, por lo cual se encontraban platicando, Mio se quejaba de que Ryoga se había negado a entrenarla, por lo cual Rika para calmarla un poco le explico la situación de Ryoga:

Rika: Ryoga no podría entrenarte, él no sabría cómo hacerlo…

Mio: No es posible lo que me estás diciendo, yo lo he visto derrotar a dos hombres de manera muy sencilla…

Rika: Lo que pasa es que él nunca ha tenido un maestro que lo entrene, todo lo que ha aprendido es en base a la experiencia de sus peleas, lo cual a ocasionado que tenga múltiples fallas en su técnica, de hecho Ryoga ha perdido la mayoría de sus peleas…

Mio: ¿Porqué nunca ha tenido un maestro?...

Rika: Cuando Ryoga estaba en la escuela primaria el tuvo problemas con un niño llamado Ranma, el cual siempre le ganaba la comida en la cafetería, esto ocasiono que Ryoga sintiera una enorme rivalidad contra este niño, cuando Ryoga se entero que Ranma era un aprendiz de artes marciales, Ryoga decidió retarlo a pelear y para poder ganarle le pidió a nuestro abuelo que lo entrenara; sin embargo, el abuelo le puso un reto a Ryoga…

Mio: ¿Qué clase de reto?...

Rika: Él le hizo una pregunta a Ryoga y le dijo que si respondía correctamente lo entrenaría, pero que si la pregunta no era la esperada no permitiría que nadie de la familia lo entrenara. Ryoga acepto sin considerar las consecuencias de fallar…

Mio: Y luego ¿Qué paso?…

Rika: Ryoga fallo al responder y ante la negativa de mis padres de entrenarlo argumentando que él había hecho una promesa a su abuelo y debía cumplirla. A partir de ese momento Ryoga comenzó a entrenar por su cuenta, leyendo libros de artes marciales y practicando por su propia cuenta, justo después de terminar la secundaria Ryoga le pidió a sus padres lo dejaran partir a buscar a Ranma para obtener su venganza. Mis padres aceptaron, ellos sabían que Ryoga tarde o temprano partiría en busca de su venganza. Pero supongo que al final Ryoga encontró algo completamente diferente…

Mio: Aun no puedo creer lo que me dices, Ryoga pareciera ser un experto en artes marciales… (En un tono un poco desanimado)…

Rika: No me mal interpretes Mio-chan, Ryoga no es débil ni nada por el estilo pero tiene un punto débil en su técnica…

Mio: ¿Un punto débil?...

Rika: Es hora de que me marche o llegare tarde a la universidad nos vemos después Mio-chan…

Mio: ¿Pero antes dime cual es su punto debil?...

Rika se acerco hacia Mio y le susurro algo al oído. Solo se pudo ver como al escucharla Mio abrió los ojos completamente. Lo que había escuchado no lo podía creer. Rika se marcho tras decirle el punto débil de Ryoga. La mañana siguiente Ryoga salió junto con Shirokuro ambos se preparaban para comenzar su entrenamiento matutino, cuando de repente apareció Mio la cual comenzó a correr junto a ellos. Ryoga la miro de manera extrañada.

Ryoga: No recuerdo haber aceptado entrenarte Mio…

Mio: Ya no quiero que me entrenes. Desde ahora seré tu compañera de entrenamiento…

Ryoga no pudo hacer más que sonreír de nerviosismo sin saber que esperar, por el momento creía que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir la corriente y ver hasta donde lo llevaba su nueva aventura. Las semanas habían transcurrido de manera extraña con el nuevo cambio en su rutina, su entrenamiento había cambiado ahora después de correr Ryoga practicaba con Mio, ella lanzaba algunos golpes y él solo se dedicaba a esquivarlos, si bien para Ryoga este entrenamiento no era muy productivo, él pensaba que para Mio le ayudaría mucho.

Era un viernes y terminaban con su entrenamiento Ryoga se encontraba muy sorprendido apenas habían pasado tres semanas y Ryoga veía una gran evolución en Mio-chan, ella había mejorado mucho y él lo había notado ya que cada vez se tenía que esforzar más en esquivar sus golpes.

Mio: ¿Como que no entrenaremos mañana?... (Al momento que le daba un pisotón)

Ryoga: Ayyyyy, duele, duele...

Mio: Te lo mereces porque no entrenaremos mañana…

Ryoga: Porque la semana que viene tienes exámenes y debes prepararte para ellos. No quiero que tu Kotoko-san me culpe si sales mal en tus calificaciones; además hay algo que tengo que hacer…

Mio: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?...

Ryoga: No tienes que saber todo de mi vida, además podrías decirle a Rika que entrene contigo solo será un par de días, te servirá aprender del estilo de pelea de Rika…

Mio: Al menos ella tiene un estilo de pelea… (Sacándole la lengua a Ryoga)…

Era de noche y como cada día primero Ryoga se encontraba en la torre de Osaka, era algo que acostumbraba hacer desde el día que supo que Akari Unryu se había marchado, aunque en realidad nadie tenía ni idea que era lo que hacía ahí, como siempre después de las 10 de la noche y tras estar dos horas sin hacer nada más que estar parado viendo el paisaje, Ryoga partió del lugar, mientras caminaba por las calles con los ojos mirando hacia la nada escuchó una voz mencionando su nombre, cuando volteo vio una silueta en la esquina de un faro, al ver la persona de quién se trataba, Ryoga se quedo congelado sin poder si quiera mencionar una palabra.

Al día siguiente en las calles de Nerima se encontraban Akane y Ranma realizando algunas compras, Ranma se podía ver notablemente aburrido, realmente el andar curioseando en todas las tiendas no era algo que le emocionara o pareciera una de sus actividades a escoger para pasar una mañana de sábado.

Ranma: No entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí Akane…

Akane: Ya te lo dije, en una semana es el Tanabata y quiero estar preparada…

Ranma: Ahhhhh! Pero tenía que venir yo, podías pedírselo a tus amigas…

Akane: Porque lo prometiste, a cambio de no comer lo que te prepare el día de ayer, grosero…

Ranma: No puedes culparme por querer seguir viviendo, baka!

Akane miro de manera asesina preparando su puño para dirigirlo rumbo a la cara de Ranma, él sabía que lo único que podía esperar era un inmenso dolor; sin embargo, para su fortuna alguien apareció de repente salvándole el pellejo a Ranma.

Ukyo: Supongo que hay cosas que no cambiaran…

Akane: Hola Ukyo...

Ukyo: Hola Akane, hola Ran-chan…

Akane: ¿Qué haces por aquí Ukyo pensé que estarías atendiendo el Uchan's?...

Ukyo: No, en realidad decidí tomarme el día, con la escuela y el restaurante me la paso muy ocupada. Además, Konatsu puede encargarse del restaurante solo. Y ustedes qué tal se la están pasando, no lo estoy interrumpiendo o sí?...

Ranma: Claro que no U-chan, no podrías ser mas oportuna…

Akane: No te preocupes Ukyo solo estamos haciendo algunas compras, si gustas puedes acompañarnos…

Ukyo: Mmmmm… Solo si no tienen algún inconveniente…

Akane: Por supuesto que no…

Los tres se encontraban caminando cerca del canal, Akane y Ukyo platicaban de cómo les iba en la universidad. De todas las prometidas de Ranma, Ukyo había sido la primera en aceptar la relación de Akane y Ranma si bien ellos no eran novios formales, solían salir juntos más frecuentemente. Ukyo prefirió dejar de interferir en su relación y continuar con su vida, ella seguía sintiendo algo por Ranma, pero se había dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de él.

De repente y de la nada apareció una extraña flecha dirigiéndose rumbo a ellos, la cual iba de manera tan rápida que ninguno de ellos se pudo percatar, la flecha atravesó la bolsa que Akane llevaba en la mano, Ranma corrió en dirección de donde creía se habían lanzado la flecha, pero no encontró rastro alguno de la persona que la había lanzado la flecha. Cuando regreso hacia donde estaban las chicas, Ukyo le mostro la nota que venía amarrada en la flecha la cual decía:

"Ranma ha llegado el momento de que tengamos nuestra última pelea, sino eres un cobarde te estaré esperando el día de mañana a las doce en el bosque de los hongos del tiempo…

Atte. Ryoga Hibiki"

Ranma: ¿Qué demonios?...

Akane: Esto es imposible no hemos visto a Ryoga en tanto tiempo y de repente aparece esta nota…

Ukyo: Además no parece ser el estilo de Ryoga, generalmente cuando Ryoga te reta no lo hace de esta manera…

Akane: No pensaras ir Ranma…

Ranma: No se si sea Ryoga o no! pero es un reto y por el honor de la escuela Saotome tengo que ir…

Ukyo: Pero ni siquiera sabes si realmente es con Ryoga con la persona que te enfrentaras, no creo que sea prudente que vayas Ranma…

Ranma: No me interesa si es Ryoga o no, pero quien quiera que sea tengo que saber lo que está pasando…

Akane: Entonces al menos deja que te acompañe…

Ranma: Por supuesto que no. Este es un asunto entre hombres…

Ukyo: No seas terco Ranma es muy peligroso que vayas solo…

Ranma: El reto dice que vaya yo, tranquilas sea quien quiera que sea no podrá vencerme…

Todos se dirigieron rumbo al dojo Tendo; sin embargo, Ranma no entendía porque en todo este tiempo Ryoga no había hecho contacto con ellos y mucho menos él porque arrojaría una flecha en dirección a Akane. Todo parecía indicar que no era Ryoga, pero el lugar del encuentro solo lo había escuchado por Ryoga, no conocía nadie más que hubiera estado en ese lugar.

Ranma: Un momento!...

Akane y Ukyo: ¿Qué pasa?...

Ranma: No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde queda el bosque de los hongos del tiempo…

Akane y Ukyo: BAAAAKAAA!... (Al momento que ambas lo azotan contra la calle)…

Ukyo: Como esperabas ir al lugar de la batalla sino sabes dónde queda ese bosque…

Ranma: Maldición no había pensado en ello…

Akane: Así que de todos modos no podrás llegar a ese lugar aunque quisieras…

En la noche Ranma se encontraba en su cuarto descansando, aun si saber cómo podría hacerle para llegar a ese lugar, cuando de repente escucho que alguien tocaba en su ventana cuando se acerco descubrió que era Ukyo.

Ranma: ¿U-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...

Ukyo: Ran-chan, sal un momento hay algo que tengo que mostrarte…

Ambos se encontraban en el techo, cuando Ranma pudo notar que Ukyo llevaba con ella un libro extraño.

Ranma: ¿Qué es eso?...

Ukyo: Es un antiguo libro de mi familia, en el cual vienen descritos algunos platillos…

Ranma: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?...

Ukyo: En él vienen descritos los lugares donde se pueden encontrar los ingredientes más extraños para preparar estos platillos. El nombre del bosque que mencionaste creí haberlo escuchado antes y fue entonces que recordé este libro…

Ranma: En serio eso es genial U-chan…

Ukyo: No tan rápido Ran-chan, no te lo mostrare al menos que me prometas que me llevaras contigo…

Ranma: Sabes que no puedo hacer eso…

Ukyo: Vamos entiendo porque no quieres que vayamos, es muy dulce que no quieras ponernos en peligro. Pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir solo, si algo te llegará a pasar no dejaría de culparme y jamás podría ver a Akane a los ojos…

Ranma: Nada me va a pasar, solo es otro reto tonto de Ryoga…

Ukyo: Ran-chan sabes que esto es más peligroso de lo que parece, esta no parece ser la manera de actuar de Ryoga, además ninguno de los tres fuimos capaces de ver venir esa flecha, quien quiera que sea la persona que te esta retando no es un peleador ordinario…

Ranma: Mmmmm OK…

Ukyo: Bien Ran-chan, entonces hay que partir en este momento, será mejor que te aliste…

Era cerca de la dos de la mañana en lo que parecía ser una noche tranquila para los habitantes de Nerima; Sin embargo, para Ranma y Ukyo esta noche estaba llena de misterio, sin saber que les esperaría en el bosque de hongos del tiempo, quien era la persona con quien se encontrarían en aquel lugar, si realmente era Ryoga o alguien más haciéndose pasar por él.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas.

A partir de este capítulo decidí empezar a usar algunas expresiones en japonés como Baka. En el futuro realizare ese cambio en los dos primeros capítulos, como respuesta a la amable sugerencia que me hicieron…

Este capítulo en realidad es como la fusión del final del segundo capítulo y el tercero, debido a que el segundo capítulo en el cual introduje a Mio y Kotoko, se extendió más de lo que esperaba, por tal motivo decidí cortar la ultima parte y añadirla a este tercer capítulo, que era a mi consideración muy corto. Quedando como la segunda parte del segundo capítulo y la introducción al capítulo siguiente.


End file.
